1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to crossbar channel routers.
2. Background
Multi-processor systems may be designed and implemented for high processing power. Multi-processor systems transfer data among processors, memories and other components. The processors may be interconnected for sharing and transferring data. Crossbar channel routers may interconnect multi-processor systems.